The present plant relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type rose plant of the miniflora class. This new variety is a single seedling developed by Frank A. Benardella under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Millstone Township (formerly Englishtown), N.J. by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent is a dark red miniature rose, ‘BENmjul’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/035,940, filed Dec. 21, 2001, abandoned).        The pollen parent is a red hybrid tea, ‘JACecond’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,139).        
The Primary Goal of this breeding program was to produce unique roses with award winning, hybrid tea form on plants with appealing attributes to increase public appeal. To achieve this goal roses were selected primarily for their award winning, hybrid tea form flowers and secondly for their sturdy, vigorous and attractive plant habits. Pertaining to this particular cross, both parents have been noted for their exhibition form flowers of good substance and borne one to a stem. Both parent plants are vigorous and upright growing. The seed parent has semi-glossy foliage and the pollen parent has glossy foliage. The new invention has hybrid tea form blooms of good substance, and glossy foliage on an upright plant with vigorous growth.